At present, stores and warehouses can stock items that include small, electronic identification tags. Such radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are not self-powered, but are powered and triggered to respond with their stored identification information upon being scanned by a local RFID scanner. Usually, stores and warehouses have inventories of items that include some items that are tagged with RFID tags and other items that are not tagged with RFID tags. In practice, RFID scanners can read the tags on tagged items using a hand-held, battery-powered RFID reader or through the use of an automated RFID scanning device. These scanners can be triggered manually, by a user, or can be triggered automatically using sensors that detect the presence of an item in proximity to the RFID scanner.
Unfortunately, existing scanners or sensors do not know whether a particular item has an RFID tag or not. Therefore, the typical procedure has been to assume that an RFID tag is always present on an item, and to generate an RFID scan for every item, even if the scan is unnecessary. However, triggering a scan of an untagged item will just drain power in the scanner, which can be an issue for battery-powered scanners. In addition, generating an RFID scan for every item, even when unnecessary due to lacking an RFID tag, can possibly generate local RF spectrum interference for nearby RFID scanners or other devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce battery drain in, and possible RF interference from, an RFID scanner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.